


AUs and Bits

by Scarlett_Puff



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I will update the tags as I go, They're all AUs there's not a single canon compliant idea here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Puff/pseuds/Scarlett_Puff
Summary: AU ideas and story bits that plague me at 3 AM that I may write in the future.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Separated and Reunited AU

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post all of my story ideas here because i'll probably not write most of them and I still wanted to share them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny Islands falls first, Riku grows up in the Land of Departure and Sora has too many siblings.

**Destiny Islands fall first AU**

I'm calling this "Reunited" 

\- Inspired by Keyblade Pre-K and LetoaSai's entire series

\- The door to darkness opens in Destiny Islands before Kairi gets there so Sora and Riku are still tiny

\- Maybe it was opened by one of the Norts?? For added angst maybe Nort convinced Riku to open the door

\- Anyways back to the plot

\- Sora can wind up in traverse town where he is found by Leon or Cloud, or both

\- Probably Cloud

\- He gets raised by them

\- And back to Riku

\- Maybe because of his light he wound up in Radiant Garden???

\- I want him to be raised by Eraqus and the wayfinder trio

\- On a side note, Sora still healed Ventus's heart and Vanitas exists

\- He's connected to both of them

\- Anyways Riku and Kairi get taken in by Eraqus, Riku because of his light and Kairi for being a Princess of Light

\- They were rescued when Radiant Garden fell 

\- OOHHH!! Maybe Sora fell into the darkness realm along with Destiny Islands.

\- And the reason why he wasn't consumed by darkness is because Vanitas finds him

\- Sees the connection and wow suddenly he has a little brother?? What are the chances?? 

\- Cue "Forbidden Friendship" by John Powell

\- He doesn't tell Nort because he knows he would either drag Sora into his plan or just get rid of him altogether

Vanitas: I've known Sora for about five minutes but If anything were to happen to him i'd kill everyone in the realm of light and then myself

\- Eventually Van has to start doing missions so he leaves Sora in Traverse Town, after Radiant Garden becomes Hollow Bastion

\- Since Vani thinks being connected to darkness would make people shun Sora out he tells him to not tell anybody about his time spent with Vanitas

\- Sora was bequeathed a keyblade, but I can't decide if it will be by Vanitas, he got it from Riku like in canon, except this time Riku's heart gave it to him because he wanted him safe

\- Or I may throw Ephemer in the mix

\- Maybe go with the Riku thing and then someone bequeaths him for real

\- Roxas, Namine, Riku Replica and Xion absolutely have to be in this story

\- Roxas and Namine could be born after Sora meets Kairi and saves her

\- Xion is Norts backup plan but she gets rescued by Vanitas

\- Oh!! Maybe that's how Van joins the family

"Sup, I come from darkness to bring you a new child"

"You mean  _ children _ "

"Wh-"

"We're adopting you, you can't say no"

\- Leon and Cloud have three sons and a daughter

\- Van tells them about Ventus and all the Nort bullshittery

\- And trains the keykids

\- OOOOOOHHHHH

\- Do I wanna make this a plot fic or a fluff only fic

\- Plot it is

\- The princesses of light are being kidnapped by Maleficent and Sora somehow ends up helping Kairi

\- Oooohhh I KNOW

\- This is when Radiant Garden Falls, Sora is still in the realm of darkness

\- Sora sees her fall from the sky and goes to help her

Vanitas, coming back to the place he left Sora at, finding him gone:  _ shit _

\- Sora finds Kairi

\- Because he becomes her friend and they're surrounded by darkness her heart hides in his

\- Sora is worried about his new friend disappearing so he goes looking for her

\- Because if they're separated before his big brother arrives he won't be able to bring her home!!! 

\- He finds her body and whatever entity of the hour tells him what happened

\- Plot happens; Sora frees his heart and Kairi’s and creates Roxas and Namine

\- And that's when Vani enters the fray

\- He just fucking, arrives at the scene,  _ blasts _ Maleficent off the goddamn world and takes them both home 

\- Sora gets taken to traverse town by Vanitas, because he'll be safer there

\- Kairi gets a crush on Sora because  _ who wouldn’t??? _

\- Sadly I’m a Soriku fiend so no Sokai here friendos, sorry

\- Namine ends up in the land of departure because since she's part Sora she went to Ventus 

\- Roxas ends up in Traverse Town since Xehanort didn't know he existed

\- Roxas and Sora meet and Leon has two sons now

\- Nort creates Xion as a Replica of the boy that thwarted his plans but since his only info of him is from when he was with kairi she looks like her

\- Vanitas catches wind of this and finally drops the act and fully blasts Xehanort for long enough to leave Xion with Cloud

\- He's been taking good care of Sora and Roxas so

\- But he gets adopted as well

\- Back to the land of departure Ventus isn't doing so well

\- Apparently Vanitas is no longer with Xehanort??? Because the man was actually looking for him

\- Sora's heart has been through a lot and Ventus's been feeling the phantom pains

\- He thinks it's because of Vanitas and squares up to fight him

\- Eventually he finds him in Traverse Town with this Big Ass family and he's confused

\- Then he sees Sora, feels their connection and his confusion grows

\- Then he sees  _ Roxas _ and he's even  _ more confused _

\- He becomes an honorary brother

\- He goes back to the land of Departure confused as shit but he doesn't tell Eraqus about Vanitas

\- He wants to figure this one out on his own

\- I forgot where this was going

\- You know what?? Forget plot, this will be my feel good AU

\- The only plot here is Riku and Sora finding each other again

\- Which they do

\- And they cry

\- Riku has been feeling so guilty over Destiny Islands falling

\- He saw Sora being swallowed by Darkness and boy was  _ that  _ traumatizing

\- And after years of accumulated guilt he appears again

\- At first he doesn’t recognize him

\- He’s like-

\- Oh that guy is cute

\- His eyes are pretty

\- He looks pretty familiar though

\- Then he catches sight of the crown and  _ flips _

Terra: Uuuhhh Riku What are you doing???

Riku, Hiding poorly under one of the tables: SSsssssSSSHHhhHH HH He can hEAR YOU-

\- He absolutely hides away from Sora until Terra or Aqua get him to tell them what happened

\- He tells them that the boy's name is Sora

\- Like,,, the boy who fell with the islands

\- The one he's been hung up over for years

\- And they're like _ 'Aah' _

\- It's a whole bit of Riku avoiding Sora in fear of his reaction and despair at seeing Kairi's obvious crush on him.

\- Like,,, there's a literal princess of pure light after him why would Sora return his feelings???

\- It's a bad time for Riku not gonna lie

\- Until he finally gathers his guts and introduces himself like he should have on day one

\- And Sora just,,,

\- Glomps him

\- Like he's standing a few meters ahead of the group one second and when they blink he's all over Riku

\- The moment Sora catches sight of him he just

\- Blue screened

\- Vanitas was actually concerned for a hot second

\- Roxas was already uncomfortable with the situation, seeing Sora go into shock was deeply disturbing he already didn't like this guy

\- Xion knew about Riku because she's not a dumb boy and encouraged Sora to share his feelings with her

\- So she's pleasantly surprised and happy when she sees Riku

\- The moment Riku opens his mouth to say welcome Sora snaps out of it and 10 years worth of emotion just fucking

\- E x p l o d e

\- He's hugging Riku, wanting to tell him how  _ happy _ he is that he is safe, that he was so  _ worried _ , that he missed him  _ so much _ and it's been  _ so long _

\- How  _ heartbroken _ he was when Riku disappeared into the darkness

\- It all comes out all at once so he's practically babbling

Sora, finally processing that it's Riku in front of him:!!!!! RIKU!!!!!!!!

Riku, confused and a little scared:  _ Sora what- _

Sora:  _ Riku!!!!!! _

Riku: Sora???? Are you mad at me???

Sora, even more excited:  _ RIKU!!!!!! _

\- Basically Dream Drop Distance Glomp but with more feeling behind it

\- After he's done spewing sappy stuff, Riku finally gets a word in and he immediately starts bawling

\- After his cry fest and assuring Riku that he's a right dummy for thinking Sora would hate him Roxas, Xion and Vanitas enter the scene

_ "You don't hate me...?" Riku was still wrapping his head around the fact. He looked at the boy still happily straddling his lap as he tried to string two coherent words together. "But- Sora, I'm the reason our world is gone" _

_ Sora stared at him for a long moment, "Riku, you were six years old" _

_ "Still. He manipulated me into opening the door to darkness" _

_ "So  _ what _ ?, if it wasn't you it would've been someone else! He would've manipulated  _ anybody _ into opening it!" He pulled back a little more to swipe his arm against his eyes. "Hell, he could've gotten  _ me _ to do it. He only would've had to say that there was ice cream on the other side of the door and I've would've opened it right away!" _

_ "Like you wouldn't fall for it now, Sora." _

_ Riku startled at the new voice coming from the entrance to the hall, while Sora just turned around to holler back, "Big words, Mister Icing on the Cake! You talk a lot for someone who would fight god for a single sea salt ice cream". _

_ The boy that walked was startlingly familiar yet completely foreign. He looked like Ven after the one time he went to that weird goth store. The scowl on his face was  _ not _ an expression Ven would do, however. "That's not true" he said in a surly tone, before his glower gave way to a smirk "I would, however, fight Vanitas for the last Sea salt if I had to" _

_ "He has, I have the marks to prove it" A man wearing a helmet entered the hall, along with a snickering girl at his side. The man was Vanitas, Riku registered, but the girl was someone he didn't recognize. Before he could ponder much, a pointed cough caught his attention. _

_ "So..." Terra looked a little flustered and refused to meet his eyes, "Are you... going to get off the floor or...?" _

_ With a start, Riku remembered the position they were in and how it probably looked like to the people that were just entering the room. Before he gathered enough brain cells to tell Sora to stand up before said brain cells fried from the heat rushing to his face, the surly blond in the room spoke up.  _

_ "Yeah... You guys look a little too comfortable there" Riku swallowed at the slight threat behind his words. Blue eyes, so different from Ventus's green, were glaring blades into his head.  _

_ Maybe Sora didn't hate him, but the Ventus look-alike certainly didn't seem like he would mind taking that role.  _

  
  
  



	2. And they were angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, they were angels

**Cruel Angel's Thesis**

\- Ignore the title this isn't an Evangelion AU I was just listening to this song when the idea struck me

\- But there are angels

\- Can you guess who they are

\- ANYWAYS

\- There are magical creatures all around

\- The rarest ones are angels mostly because they disappeared a long time ago

\- They were being hunted for their feathers and that killed a lot of the population

\- The rest died of grief

\- Only children survived

\- The race was referred to as the "Dandelions"

\- Because  _ of course _

\- Anyways, that happened a long time ago

\- Now they're just legends

\- I don't know what this plot is going to be honestly???

\- I just want guardian angel Sora watching over his friends

\- Doing little miracles here and there

\- Like, Riku and Kairi will mention some hopeless situation that was suddenly resolved over night and Sora is in the corner sweating bullets like ‘Y eah,,, how interesting,,,’ as he pushes sme stray feathers under the carpet

\- I want angel Roxas hanging out with the rowdy crowd

\- Helping people along the way and keeping an eye on those he cares about

\- Of Xion feeling at ease with her existence with her friend around

\- Of Axel feeling a little farther from hell just looking at his friend

\- I want Ventus unknowingly protecting the Land of Departure just by being there

\- Blessing everyone around him

\- Terra can feel the aura coming from Ven but can't figure out what it is about

\- Like,,, he can sense there’s  _ something  _ about him that’s peculiar but he can’t figure out  _ what  _ it is

\- Aqua and Eraqus just think he's a pure soul

\-  _ Hooo boy _ they don't know half of it

\- I want fallen angel Vanitas that is caged by Xehanort

\- Just like the Dandelions before him

\- But he refuses to die so he looks like a demon instead

\- Their wings aren't exactly white???

\- Vani's are Black with red, Rox's are blond with black, Ventus's are blond mixed with white and Sora's are red with little a gold

[ _ (Can you tell I gave up after drawing Ven) _ ](https://scarlett-puff.tumblr.com/post/613415155289735168/winged-boys)

\- Maybe this story is about the boys searching for Vanitas???

\- Edgy boy played too much with the wrong crowd and got captured by Xehanort and the siblings are worried for their brother

\- Roxas tries to infiltrate the Organization, Ven looks for help with Eraqus and Sora straight up doesn't have a plan, the boy is just following his heart

\- Kairi has a pure heart of light and is a princess like in canon

\- But her kingdom doesn't fall

\- Namine is a witch trained to take her place

\- Xion is an experiment made to recreate the dandelions

\- Riku is the greatest aspiring warrior the land has seen in centuries

\- Repliku is an experiment made to match him in strength

\- Aqua is a gifted mage

\- Terra is the current greatest warrior the land has ever seen

\- He beat Hercules lmao

\- Axel is an assassin

\- Saix is a fucking werewolf

\- The organization are all monsters 

\- Demyx is an off key siren

\- Marluxia is a vampire

\- Larxene is a faerie

\- Luxord is kinda like Doctor facilier

\- Zexion is a mage

\- Xemnas is a straight up fucking Demon

\- Ansem is also a straight up fucking demon

\- Riku makes a deal with him to become stronger

\- We all know how that ends

\- That's what i've got for now


	3. The Paranormal AU thta nobody wanted but I bring to you anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where my Supernatural phase shines through.

**Paranormal AU**

\- I just can't stop making this things can i

\- Anyways the boys (Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas) are mediums and their house is haunted

\- I've been reading scary stories all morning and now i want to put them to use

\- Also one of the photos turned out to be a gif and it scared years off my life

\- So everyone has something here:

  * Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas and Sora are mediums
  * Vanitas can actually do a little magic; he can summon unversed!! and other stuff too
  * Axel and Saix are monster hunters
  * Winchester style, angst included
  * Eraqus, Xehanort, Terra, Riku and Aqua are exorcists
  * Aqua can do a little magic
  * Kairi, Namine and Xion are oracles
  * Xion can do a little magic

  
  


\- The organization exists??? But they mostly banded as weird colleagues in the monster hunting world, a Hunting Organization if you will

\- Xehanort is  _ not the villain _ in this?? It's more likely than you think

\- He's still a weirdo, but he dedicates mostly to trying to get demons to do his bidding fruitlessly

\- His plans are a Doofenshmirtz kind of situation

\- Ephemer, Skuld, Stretlitzia and the other keykids are ghosts

\- Marluxia and Larxene are summoners trying to communicate with Stretlitzia

  
  


\- Sooooo

\- The story mostly follows Terra and Riku in their apprenticeship with Eraqus

\- And all the bullshit that happens around them

\- Between Marluxia and Larxene trying to revive the dead

\- And all the ghosts and ghouls around they're pretty busy

\- Aqua is officially an exorcist and Terra is finishing his apprenticeship

\- Aqua, Terra and Riku are a Team

\- The girls help out sometimes

\- Ienzo is like,,

\- The tech of the spirit world

\- He helps out everyone, from the organization to the team

\- Mickey is a special creature

\- So are Goofy and Donald but they hang around Sora mostly

\- The kupos are fairies 

  
  
  


\- Anyhooo

\- Main villain is probably Marluxia, as driven as he is to communicate with Stretz

\- Xehanort could be like,,,

\- Summoning demons every few weeks?? But it's more annoying than relevant

\- Marluxia has a fucking  _ agenda _

\- And because putting the boys in danger is my favorite trope, guess who has the power to communicate with the dead???? And who has potential magic to bring them back???????

\- The answers to that are the boys and Vanitas respectively

\- Also remember the haunted house???

\- Ventus mostly sleeps at Eraqus and Terra's place

\- Sora spends most of his time at friend's houses, mostly Riku and Kairi

\- Roxas spends most of his time at Axel and Saix's apartment

\- Wherever Vanitas spends his nights at is between whatever Eldritch being is nearest and him

\- The boys have no idea they're mediums, they just think their house was fucked up

\- Axel would always open the door to his apartment without hesitation for them and while Saix wouldn't offer, he also wouldn't oppose

\- But their job is a dangerous one and keeping the boys in their apartment would put them in jeopardy

\- Saix already worries that Roxas spends so much time there he much rather prefers when he stays with Xion and the girls

\- Axel worries too but he'd rather have him at the apartment than at their house

\- The boys and them know each other from childhood like

\- Back when they were Isa and Lea

\- So the hunters know the crazy shit that happens there

\- The first time they offered the boys to come to stay in their apartment happened after one video call between Ventus and Axel was cut off with a scream

\- They already were hunters at that point, so they ran to their house guns blazing

\- They found them in the backyard and Ventus told them that that happens all the time and to not fret too much

Ventus, on his backyard, holding one of his trembling siblings at 3 fucking am:  _ Thi s is f ine,,, _

\- They still spend the night at the apartment

\- The next time they spent the night there, Ventus actually asked them if they could stay for a while

\- It was before actually serious shit started in their job so they say yes immediately

\- Ventus wouldn't say why, not even to Van or Roxas

\- Long story short; Sora got possessed and almost died

\- Ven had come home because Vani forgot something and he’s the only sibling that could actually afford to skip class

\- And when he gets home he finds Sora in the kitchen

\- Sora had been complaining in the morning about being too tired because he couldn't sleep

\- And of course he was tired!! He spent the whole night playing on his phone!!! Look Sora, it has no battery left!!

\- He's aware of that Roxas, but!!! He was playing on his phone because he couldn't sleep already!!!

\- So Ven thinks Sora skipped school and prepares to give the ‘ _ i'm not mad just disappointed’ _ look

\- He knows it's hypocritical because he's skipping too, but he's older, he can do what he wants

\- So he calls out to Sora, expecting him to flail around for an excuse but

\- He doesn't do that

\- In fact he doesn't react at all

\- So Ven gets nearer and notices how his brother looks like the life got sucked out of him and now he's worried because, was Sora sick? Was that because he couldn't sleep??

\- He reaches for him and the first thing he notices is the expression in his face

\- Suddenly he realizes that’s not Sora in front of him

\- At least not his normal self, because, the look in his eyes? That’s not his little brother

\- The second thing he notices is the knife in his hand

\- He's not pointing it at Ventus though

\- Oh no

\- He's pointing it at his own chest

\- Ven tries to take it from him but he won't budge

\- His expression goes from unnaturally blank to a disdainful anger and Ventus panics because  _ that's not a face his baby brother would make _ and he was  _ still holding the knife towards his chest _ and he just  _ wouldn't let go of it _

\- So Ventus grabs his wrist instead and  _ screams _ his name, desperate to get him to react,  _ please Sora. _

\- And the thing that looks like his brother blinks

\- And blinks again

\- And then Ven's brother is staring at him with confusion because didn't he already leave for school???

\- And Ven almost starts crying when Sora lets go of the knife when he takes it from him

\- When Ven asks him what he was doing he tells him he was getting ready for school and he doesn't know  _ why _ he went down to the kitchen

\- Then he panics because it's already second period?!?! He had looked at the clock a few minutes ago and he had been on time!!!

\- Then again he was upstairs when he did it

\- Ven just tugs his brother towards him and wraps him in his arms as he ushers him outside

\- Sora keeps asking what happened but Ven won't let go and also won't answer

\- He calls Axel to ask if they can stay and then calls Vani and Roxas to tell them not to come home

  
  


\- Also, the screaming incident??? The one screaming was Roxas

\- This is literally the story that made me write this so here we go

\- Roxas woke up because he wanted a glass of water, so he ventured out to the hallway where he saw a figure sitting on a recliner in the living room

\- ‘...Ventus...?’ The figure shook their head, ‘...Vani??’ They shook their head again

\- ‘...Okay…’ Roxas turned around and went back to his room because he didn’t want to walk past them

\- Once he was finally in bed he noticed the figure standing on the doorframe, with a crazed look on it’s decayed face as it furiously nodded from where it stood

\- Cue the screaming

\- The unreliable guardians were out on vacation and left the boys alone at home

\- The moment the screaming starts Vanitas flings himself out of his room with a bat full of nails nobody knows where he got from

\- The thing was gone by the time he arrived so he started checking the house while Ventus calmed down a panicky Roxas and confused Sora

\- They decided to still go outside and that’s where Axel and Saix found them

  
  
  


\- I have decided the Dandelions will be a cult

\- Don't ask how I got to that conclusion

\- The Master of Masters was the cult leader and the union leaders were kinda like descendants

\- The dandelions + Lea and Isa were being raised by said cult

\- Ava went fucking insane in the cult and killed Stretlitzia

\- Ephemer grabbed Ven, Van, Sora and Roxas, Skuld grabbed Lauriam, Erlena, Lea and Isa and they  _ booked it _

\- The cult ended up with everyone killing each other

\- The children were killed to leave no witnesses

\- Sora and Roxas were babies at that point, the other were like 5-7 years old

\- Ephemer and Skuld were 14-15

\- Anyhow prepare for this shit to become Supernatural (2005)

\- And I MEAN 2005 because this is literally the first episode

\- Luxu is Azazel

\- But instead of burning the house he just kills Ephemer

\- And the boys call the police from a neighbour's house

\- Skuld gets killed by Luxu who at this point isn't even human

\- He's a demon and he keeps possessing people to throw off his scent

\- Axel and Saix are tracking him down to avenge Skuld

\- Oooohhhhh maybe  _ their _ house went up in flames

\- Lauriam and Erlena separated from Lea and Isa because they wanted to find out what happened to Stretlitzia

\- Lea and Isa wanted to spend some time trying to live a normal life

\- They had a fallout because they weren't there when Skuld died

\- Anyhow the Soras get adopted by some distant relatives that don't care much for them

\- Which is why they don't move from the house even when the children keep screaming

\- Xemnas lives in that house.

\- He's the poltergeist

\- Ephemer also lives in that house as a spirit, he's the only reason the boys managed to survive

\- He wakes them up when a spirit wants to catch them sleeping and overall slows the bastards down

\- The boys are mediums so they're extra sensitive to that

\- By the by, Ephemer died when the boys were like 11???

\- Skuld dies later on so Lea and Isa are like 14 or 15, Ven and Van are 13

\- They kept in contact from the moment they left the cult so they never lose touch

\- After Skuld dies Lea and Isa become Axel and Saix

\- They keep their career as hunters from the boys up until the screaming incident

\- They literally kicked down the door with salt shotguns and silver blades

\- They had to explain it

\- They also found out about the cult during one of their missions and told Ventus and Vanitas

\- They don't tell Sora and Roxas because they were babies when it happened and the cult is already dead

\- Xigbar laughs in the distance

\- Let me tell ya when the others find out the boys were part of a cult they flip

\- They didn't even know they were friends with the hunters!!!!!! They found out because they were playing a silly game of how much they knew each other when Axel was around the base

\- He just starts shouting out answers from where he's lounging on a couch

\- They were all fucking correct!!!!

_ "So," Ven gestured at him and his brothers "What is something all four of us have in common?" _

_ "Hm..." Besides her, Terra had an expression of focus usually reserved for their toughest cases, not some silly game of how much they knew their friends. Then again, Riku had already won several rounds and was sure to hold it over his tutor's head. By the smirk on the boy's face, it would be at the first chance he got.  _

_ Aqua turned back towards the boys and thought about the question. They had a lot of things in common, sure, but there was always one outlier brother that was the exception to the rule. _

_ She was deep in her thoughts when a voice rang out from the couch on the other side of the room. _

_ "You all sleep like the fucking dead!" _

_ Startled, she turned back around to glare at the hunter lounging on their couch. He was here supposedly to help with a case of what appeared to be more than a simple ghost haunting.  _

_ Thus far, the only thing he'd accomplished was raid their fridge and get on the master's nerves with his lack of manners.  _

_ “Oh, and you’re one to talk?” Vanitas sassed back from his place by the window, where he’d been brooding the entire game, piping in every once in a while to add a sarcastic comment. _

_ Axel raised his hands in mock surrender, “Hey, now, I’m just stating the facts.” _

_ “As much as I’d like to deny it,” Aqua turned back towards Ven’s voice “But Axel is right.” _

\- I'll finish this one later


	4. This plot idea is brought to you by P!ATD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Slides in with an update after months of nothing/ so,,, how y'all doing???

**Ageswap AU**

-This AU was born when I was listening to I write sins not tragedies so y'all in for a ride

\- Destiny Trio are slightly younger than Eraqus and Xehanort

\- Wayfinder Trio have the same age as in canon

\- Whatever that age is

\- Kairi is the Queen of Radiant Garden and at the beginning they don't know she can wield a keyblade

\- Riku is a 'retired' Master in Destiny Islands, he swore off the keyblade because of his darkness years ago

\- This is blindfold Riku everybody, depressed haircut and all

  
  


\- So it all begins when Vanitas is created

\- Ventus's heart begins slipping away, but something keeps that from happening

\- This all happens when they're like, 10 years old? So the actual story begins when they're 16

\- 6 years pass and Ven is Eraqus's apprentice when Xehanort comes back to stir shit up

\- Vanitas tries to lead Ventus away from the Land of Departure but in doing so Ven ends up following the trails of a mysterious woman

\- Aqua and Terra meanwhile are searching for advice from the Queen of Radiant Garden

\- Kairi tells them that they can find a keyblade Master in Destiny Islands, but it won't do much good since he resigned his title years ago

\- And the other one is impossible to find

\- Kairi isn't a Master because her royal duties kept her away from training for too long and she never took the Mark of Mastery Exam, and after the incident she also put her keyblade down

\- Can you guess what the incident was

\-  _ Can you _

\- Anyways since they can't find the impossible wielder they go to Destiny Islands and find SadSack RikuTM

\- And he refuses to come with them or remove his blindfold

\- He says it keeps his darkness at bay, now that his light is gone

\-  _ Can you guess what the incident was _

\- Back to Ventus he followed the woman to a mansion

\- I'll stop trying to be mysterious, it's Namine

\- So Namine asks for Ventus's help to bring a friend back since she suspects he is the key to waking him up

\- Ventus is skeptical but his other option is to follow Vanitas so

\- Long story short they go into the chamber of resting and Sora wakes up

\- YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT FOLKS, the little bastard was asleep yet again

\- But this time it was a 6 year nap

\- So Ventus is confused because this guy looks at Vanitas!!!! Maybe he works for him???

\- Then he spends five minutes with Sora and that option goes out the window, this guy is too happy and bubbly to have any sort of relation to Xehanort

  
  
  


\- Soooo about the incident??? Sora fell asleep

\- But his heart didn't break or anything, on the contrary, he fell into slumber because Ven's heart was broken

\- Flashback to when Ven was born, that was when Roxas was created

\- Sora's heartless must've ended up wherever Ven was born in and Baby's heart healed Sora back into his human form

\- Don't look at me like that doesn't make sense

\- If Ventus, Marluxia, Larxene and Luxu can travel through time and Sora can heal an entire heart as a baby AND hold onto at least five different hearts at the same goddamn time then I can pull this shit

\- Nomura gave us these ingredients I'm just the wackjob that didn't follow the instructions, put everything in a metal tray and slammed it into the microwave instead

\- Before that Roxas, looked like Xion did, a hooded figure with no features

\- So he looks like he does because of that encounter

\- Sora was 15 when that happened so he was 25 when he fell asleep

\- He was kept in a pod by Namine because he's no princess of heart

\- We don't need more nobodies please  _ there are too many _

  
  
  


\- Back to the story, Ventus ends up bringing Sora back

\- Also Vanitas starts his redemption because no children will be left on Xehanort's care when Sora is around

\- Sora calls Riku an idiot and tears are shed when they reunite

  
  
  
  


\- I want a scene where Xehanort asks Terra the 'You and what army?'™ line

\- And first it's Terra, then Aqua

\- Then Eraqus and Mickey

\- Then Riku does his dramatic entrance and pulls out his as well

\- Then KAIRI pulls out a keyblade that NO ONE BUT RIKU knew she had

\- '...Is that all of you? '

\- Then Sora enters the room through the most ridiculous place possible with Ventus and Vanitas in tow, keyblades out 'Sup bitch, betcha thought you'd seen the last of me'

  
  
  
  


\- Xehanort ain't taking Vanitas's rebellion laying down but now he has to take the boys back 'legally'

\- So it's basically a custody battle

\- There's a formal event where everyone is forced to act according to Xehanort's plan if they want to stay true to the keyblade code or etiquette or whatever so Sora pulls the trump card

\- This is the scene that kicked off this whole AU

\- He invites another keyblade wielder and his plus one who is also a keyblade wielder

\- He tells Yen Sid who he invited and the man just straight up leaves the premises

\- Riku has two seconds after watching Yen Sid leave to process who it is and when he does he wants Kingdom Hearts to strike him down

\- /The intro to  _ I write sins not tragedies _ starts playing in the background/

The Party:

Xehanort:

Sora, sipping apple juice from a wine glass:

Roxas: / _ slams the doors open _ / I CHIMED IN W-

  
  


\- It's Roxas!!!! And his plus one is Axel

\- He's here to wreck havoc since Sora has to be proper if he wants to keep the boys

\- Axel is here to watch the chaos unfold and maybe cause some arson. As a treat.

\- Roxas wasn’t trained by no master and he doesn't give one singular fuck about etiquette so he just goes feral


End file.
